Strange intentions
by Wilddog14
Summary: A Star Wars Golden Sun crossover. Ivan is an evil genius in some cases. EU aka Extended Universe, for those who don't know. Chapter 2 is up...finally.
1. Chapter 1

me: I'm very slow on updates so never expect anything to be quickly updated

random person: if ever

me: Hey! I heard that! Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Golden Sun

Ivan: a 14 year old "evil" genius, very vengeful and has to humiliate or destroy his enemies.

Garet: his apprentice

Ivan is busy working on his new invention, a portal that can take you to other realms. Garet is busy watching him and accidentally presses a button that unintentionally activates it. It works, only it quickly starts to short out just as three people fall out of it.

The first one is ten yrs old and tall, with scruffy, brown hair. The second is 25 yrs old with a beard and light, sandy hair; he is also carrying a blue light saber. The third is an eighteen yr old girl with her brown hair up.

They are all so out of it that they hardly notice they are all tied up and the short, blond boy is holding the light saber.

When the scruffy looking boy notices he randomly asks him his age.

"14…"

"14 OMG I cant believe you're 4 years older than me and I'm still taller than you!"

"Don't call me short!" Out of anger he swings the light saber dangerously close to him cutting the ropes.

The boy (aka Han) gets up and starts to run for his life as Ivan chases him (with the deadly light saber). Ivan is fast so he catches up quickly.

The girl (aka Leia) steps in behind Han and Ivan stops short, while Leia slaps him. Lucky for her he quickly decides to leave Han (and Leia) alone.

The older guy gets up and starts to question Ivan.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Ivan, yours?"

"I am Obi-wan."

"Han."

"Leia."

"Could you tell us where we are?"

"You're in Weyard."

"Where in the galaxy is that!" Han shouted at the Jedi.

"You all came through that portal, but its broken now."

"Can't you fix it?"

"No, it's beyond repair, but I think I know something we can do."

Short, I know (to those who get easily annoyed by short chapters). Please review.


	2. Enter the realm of

Chapter 2: The realm of…

Ivan, Han, Leia, Obi-wan, and Garet all started to head out towards the forest.

"First, we need to go through this forest to a cave in the side of that mountain," they followed his finger to a dark forest with an even darker mountain behind it. They start walking through the forest and soon discovered that it was getting darker. They stopped outside the cave and Ivan started to explain more.

"I should have mentioned that there is a demon that guards it."

"Guards what?" Han had been wondering where they were going and what they were planning on doing.

"Guards the ultimate portal to other realms and dimensions," he explained, "the only problem is he hates me."

"So, what do we do, just stand here all night hoping he invites us in?" Leia said rather sarcastically.

"I was hoping we could just sneak past him, but with _him_ it might be difficult," Ivan pointed to Han.

"Hey!"

"He doesn't know us, so you think we could disguise you as a Jedi and convince him to let us use it?"

"Maybe, but if he finds out it's me he'll try to kill me."

They dressed him in a long Jedi robe and he let them through. Only at the very last possible moment Han pulled off the Jedi robe and started yelling.

"Hey, over here!"

Of course when the demon realized who it was he went into a rage and started to throw fireballs at him right before he stepped (rather dove) into the portal.

Enter the Realm of…

As soon as they entered they felt an eerie quiet. It was almost total darkness, and it was unusually hot. They started forward and as they did so a strange green glow appeared.

* * *

Han suddenly realized he was all alone in the eerie glow of light. He tried to call out, but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. He looked down and realized the floor was moving, no, not the floor, it was snakes. He was deathly terrified of snakes and started looking for anywhere to go where there weren't any snakes, but they were all around him, all he could do was run.

* * *

Garet looked around for any signs of the others but they had all vanished. He suddenly realized that he was up to his knees in water and it was steadily rising. He looked around frantically but saw only water everywhere. Since he couldn't swim all he could do was try to find someone while frantically calling for help.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been aware that everyone had mysteriously vanished and had been searching for them. He saw what looked like complete darkness ahead, but realized he was standing on top of what looked like a bottomless chasm. He started to back up when to his horror he turned to find yet another. He soon realized he was surrounded by a bottomless chasm and had no way of getting off.

* * *

Leia wasn't very worried and assumed she would find them eventually. She started toward what looked like a graveyard and headed toward a stone bench to rest. She waited for a few minutes then got up to continue her search. Something grabbed her leg and she looked down and saw a bony hand coming from under the ground. She shook it off and started running. Zombies started to make their way through the graveyard and surrounded her.

* * *

Ivan was more than a little freaked out. He realized that they had wandered into a realm they knew nothing of and they had to find another portal before something happened to them. He noticed that there were black walls and that they were closing in on him. He panicked and attempted to climb out but the walls were too smooth.

* * *

Han was still running from the snakes, and then they seemed to evaporate into nothingness. He was surprised but relieved, for the moment until it suddenly began raining needles. He took shelter under a nearby overhanging in a Cliffside that was also sheltered by tall bushes. He looked back and realized he was really in a cave and was being intently watched by a pair of great, big, yellow eyes.

* * *

Garet was wading though the water when it slowly began to lower. He saw the cliff where Han was hiding and the needles began to rain down again. He went over to the cave and saw Han staring at the eyes, in the cave.

Obi-Wan was at the top of the same cliff. The piece of rock he was currently standing on was beginning to crumble and he slid down the Cliffside and landed on top of Garet.

Leia was making her way toward the cliff still being chased by zombies and now gargoyle-like things. The flying needles ripped through them as she took shelter in the cave with the others.

Ivan was still attempting to escape the closing walls when a hole opened in the floor and he fell into darkness that turned into the cave where everyone else was.

Han stopped staring at the intently watching eyes and turned to everyone.

"We should leave." He said slowly.


End file.
